Stop
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Sometimes Mala just needs everything to stop. To forget about thinking and just focus on feeling. Luckily, she always knows where to go for that. Hiccup/Heather/Mala one shot. Kinktober 2018.


**Day 20! Wow. Twenty. Really?**

 **And we have? Hiccup/Mala/Heather.**

 **Kinks include: Role reversal, overstimulation, body worship and... I'm not sure it strictly adheres to what constitutes a collaring kink, but there is a collar.  
**

-HTTYD-

Where else could she turn, when that need to _just stop thinking_ was so strong Mala felt like she would go insane?

Thankfully, the two were always willing. Welcomed Mala into their home, their bed. Or rather, their playroom mostly. It was rare she simply spend the night in their actual bed. It wasn't what Mala came for.

They knew she was coming over, but Mala found them sat in comfortable lounging bottoms, eating and giggling together on the floor when she entered their home.

"Hey Mala. When you called dinner was almost done, but you can wait up here. Or go down and wait. Up to you. Same safe word as usual?"

"Yes. I will wait downstairs."

Mala almost certainly heard one of them make a joke about eagerness, felt a small smile steal off her face. Some of the tension actually left her body as she headed down those stone steps, the familiar sound of her boots on them a reminder she was about to reach that place she could let _everything_ go.

It was a very organised room to enter - much of their play gear was in two seperate cabinets, representing the individuals particular prediliction. They also represented Mala's choice, which Hiccup phrased as a question the first few times they did this.

 _"Do you want it to hurt so good? Or to be so good it hurts?"_

Now Mala had two collars, one in silver and one in green, representing which of the two she wanted with no need for them to ask. It suited them perfectly; Hiccup liked to receive pain, but he was not want to inflict it. Meanwhile Heather was a natural at causing _just_ the right amount of pain, and a willing subject for Hiccup's pleasure-kink. Mala was _not_ naturally a submissive, but there was a freedom to the giving up control that she only indulged in here, with them. And, as they were both skilled in their individual favourite areas, Mala could veer between the two depending on what she wanted that day.

Her fingers didn't shake as she removed her clothes, neatly folded and placed on a small table that had appeared after her first visit there, when Mala's shirt had gotten creased after being dropped to the floor; they'd been a little more frantic that time, after the open and frank discussion about their individual kinks - and a tour of the play room - led to something very much trial-by-fire, sweaty amongst ruined sheets in the couples bedroom with bruises blooming on her skin. Inclined to domination in every other encounter she had ever had, Mala found a wild abandon between them. One they invited her to indulge in again now and then.

When they brushed the cool leather of the collars, Mala saw her fingers hesitate against one, opting to lift the other instead and fix it around her throat. The weight felt nice, the cold of the metal loop resting between her collarbones raising goosebumps on her skin. They rarely leashed her - almost never, in fact - but the symbolism of it was there, and if one was particularly interested in limiting her movements, the loop served as somewhere else she could be restrained by. Again, not something that happened often; they liked to watch Mala writhe.

They took several minutes to join her, but when Mala heard heavy boots on the stairs she knew that they had changed their clothes after dinner, goosebumps spreading as mental images preceded their appearance. Even now, her mind was racing and Mala just wanted it all to _stop._ One hand came up to her shoulder, pushing her gently down to her knees. Another hand slid through her hair, stroking softly over her scalp. Hiccup knelt down in front of her, eyes soft, smile softer.

"It's ok. We'll take care of you."

Mala let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, felt herself guided up on to the bed. There was a supportive mattress, the faint rustling of a protector beneath the soft sheet to make for easy cleaning. Laying on her front, Mala could only see a few of the spots a restraint could be placed. If she rolled over, she would see many, _many_ more. Movements around her could be heard, but Mala didn't feel compelled to look.

She trusted them. She felt _safe_ there.

Hiccup climbed up behind her; Mala could tell by the way he made a little huffing noise as he knelt over her back. He stroked his fingers down her spine, came back up in slow brushes, starting with his usual massage. Honestly, Hiccup was so thorough he could probably just do that and it be servicable, but... Mala was hardly about to turn down _more.  
_

Lax when she was finally rolled onto her front, Mala shivered as fingers ran over her inner thigh, pushed her legs open. Heather touched her equally gently, sliding through slick to tease at her clit. Familiar as she was with the method they started with, Mala still jolted with that sudden flush of pleasure, like her body almost forgot what it felt like until now. Fingers that were relatively lazy but knew her intimately worked her up, Hiccup nowhere to be seen at that moment as he presumably rooted around for some things in his box of tricks.

"Heather? Catch."

Something landed in dextrous hands, hands that were no longer touching Mala... opening her eyes, Mala saw Heather fiddling with the bottle in her hands, coating slender fingers in something thick and viscous that smelled sweet. The next touches told her why, the tingling across her nerves growing stronger with each contact from the lubricant. Oh, it was good. Left her squirming even when Heather wasn't touching her now.

It was almost a surprise, a soft and breathless climax rolling through her. By no means remarkable in itself, but Mala knew it was only the beginning. It left her muscles loose, her skin sensitive. Her mind _almost_ quiet at last. Hiccup returned at last, quiet steps lost in Mala's heavy panting. He raised her arms, a marked difference in the way they restrained her depending on the collar she bore - Heather used ropes or metal cuffs, while Hiccup had soft leather, fleece lined. They would hold her in place, but there was no bite, no chafe.

No way for Mala to stop them tormenting her in any way they pleased without safewording now.

Hiccup started quickly, adding more of that tingling lubricant to her chest - Mala had sensitive breasts, the teasing tickles a heady way to get started. Now even without their hands on her, Mala could still _feel._ And they left her like that for a minute, letting those feelings build. Then they were back, suction toys in hand. With the tingling, warming lubricant already in place, the suction of the rubber cups left Mala feeling like hot mouths were latched on to her nipples - all while leaving their mouths and hands free to touch and taste elsewhere. Hiccup smoothed her hair from her face, prompting Mala to force her eyes open again, looking up at him and seeing that tender care, that laser focus.

Heather's mouth was on her neck, kissing softly. Her fingers worked the toys on Mala's chest, turning low, panting whimpers into low, breathy moans. They could use the same toys to bring her pain, to push Mala's sensitivity to the "hurt-so-good" levels, but tonight they knew she wanted "so-good-it-hurt", where her body was left singing, wrung out with rapture.

Hiccup returned to the tease, something soft tickling across the underside of her arms, down the valley of her breasts, whispering over her stomach. It made flushed skin erupt into quivers, even more so when Hiccup moved to her thighs, lazy circles with the tickler more than enough on skin already prickling with sensitivity. It was maddening, made her squirm enough that Hiccup's chest rumbled with chuckles.

"Behave, you."

Mala bit back a response, not wanting her voice tinged by the ticklish feelings currently rolling through her nerves. Hiccup dispensed with the tickler now her skin was alight, acutely responsive to every touch. It was what he wanted, after all - Mala unable to do anything but _feel._ The faintest glance of his fingers over her hip bone had her skin jumping in eagerness, every sense alight; she could hear their breathing above her own pounding blood, smell Hiccup's aftershave and Heather's deodorant. A delicate brushing of fingers against her inner thigh had her legs parting instantly, wanting.

Heather's mouth covered hers, tongue insistently tasting her for several seconds and pulling away a little too soon. Soon enough that Mala almost complained, but she wasn't that far gone yet. Heather seemed to notice that, sliding her hand around Mala's waist to scrape her nails along that sensitive dip, smirking as Mala shuddered anew. It was increasingly difficult to focus on both of them, but for now they were alternating, not letting her adjust but not overwhelming Mala to the degree she craved just yet.

She almost forgot Hiccup would be planning more, body bucking in surprise when something purred into life and buzzed against her clit, sudden waves of potent heat shooting through Mala. Reacting instantly was what he wanted, clearly, as Hiccup raised the intensity of the vibrations, turning middling arousal into an almost violent climax, playing her body expertly with the knowledge of a practiced lover.

Heather removed the suction from her breasts as Mala's chest heaved with ragged breaths, leaving powerfully sensitive nipples in their wake that sent little shockwaves as Mala's blood raced through her veins at breakneck speeds. She could do nothing but exist in that wonderful space of hazy pleasure, wrists still bound and body almost limp. He gave her a minute, but Hiccup let her know in no uncertain terms...

"We're not finished with you yet."

Every fibre of her body was alive in new ways now, eager to reach the heights of delirium yet again. Hiccup coaxed Mala's reluctant limbs up, planting her feet on the bed to leave her spread open, a tempting invitation in that moment.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

If she looked, Mala knew she'd see smirks on their faces as they spoke, as Heather straddled Mala's stomach, blocking her view of Hiccup completely. It was no secret where he ended up, as Mala who felt hot breath, a teasing nip to her inner thigh. Fingers merely grazing the swollen peaks of her nipples were electrifying, and Heather timed it with Hiccup's tongue against her clit with unerring accuracy, meaning a near-constant stream of dizzying sensations. It rendered her mindless, merely a conduit for the feelings of suck and stroke and swipe, of tips of fingers and tips of tongue, utter bliss seeping in to every inch of her body. Mala felt it build, saw the crest of a waterfall edging closer, closer, _closer,_ preparing to teeter and topple into the cascade of feelings...

And then they _stopped._

Nothing more eloquent than a pitiful whine of frustration left her mouth, but it was answered only with laughter and movement; Heather's weight tipping before vanishing, heavy boots stamping a ways away before returning.

"I'm going to undo your hands. You better not get any ideas."

The urge to simply leap at either of them and demand satisfaction was powerful, but the last flickers of proper thought reminded Mala that if she did, there was a good chance they would leave her with nought but her own frustrations. Wrists free, Mala moved them only to stretch the ache from her shoulders. They allowed her that... before Hiccup's hands were on her hips, turning Mala on her belly and Heather there to get her back up, on her knees and shaking arms.

"Hey" Hiccup murmured, hand on her shoulder as he leant over her "is this too much?"

Mala was always asked that before they had sex. Sometimes, it was; mostly on days with Heather, when she didn't want the ache of a hard fuck. But tonight?

"No. Please..."

Tonight she _ached_ to be filled. To feel the scrape of a swollen cock inside her, to clench around a hard length when she finally came completely undone. She heard the familiar, comforting sound of foil tearing, of Hiccup undoing his zipper and felt the bed sink slightly as he rested a knee there, sheathing himself before he got up behind her properly. Hiccup teased her a little more, dragging the thick head over her, waiting until Mala moved back to try and take him in before finally giving her what she wanted.

"Oh."

The short exhalation left her mouth, as though Mala needed to say _something_ as Hiccup pressed into her, hand on her lower back and the angle she knelt at meaning he slid across her G-spot perfectly. Already, she was panting, almost cross-eyed as her body stretched to accomodate Hiccup's girth. Not to be forgotten, Heather had hands on her as soon as Hiccup began to thrust, thumbing at still-straining nipples, acutely sensitive to the point of pain almost - the smallest pressure made her buck, left that oddly pleasant burn behind on her skin. Fingers on her hips used their grip to move Mala as he pleased, his own thrusts lazy but the way he pulled Mala back on him let her feel him deeper.

After the earlier assault on her senses, Mala knew it wouldn't take much to bring her off. Hiccup stilled, hands moving even as she whined and the collar fell from Mala's neck. It wasn't often he did that before they were done, but Mala recognised the symbolism for what it was - he wasn't going to make her beg to come, to ask permission when he'd worked her up so flawlessly that pretty much every thought in her rapidly-failing brain was about reaching that twisting, churning heaven. The sensation of Hiccup picking up his motions ran through her, the sweetest of all push-and-pulls, back-and-forths.

It was all spiralling, burning, her world turning hazy at the edges as coloured lights filled her vision. The steady heat the couple stoked within grew and grew, leaving Mala with nothing to do but break in the unforgiving, animalistic fire. Her body curled inwards even as Mala convulsed, stopped from collapsing completely only by Heather there in front of her, waiting to catch a falling body in deceptively thin arms - their size the deception, as Heather was _strong._

Hiccup carried her through it, wrapping arms around her as he curled over her back, a last few jerky thrusts before he too, stilled.

Well, Mala might have been still, but her shaky muscles couldn't seem to shake tremors, not until Hiccup pulled out, left her empty but sated as they laid her on the bed, let Mala slowly piece together the remnants of her shattered brain. Her body stopped the worst of the quaking when she laid down, though there were still some twitches and Mala knew if she tried, her legs would not hold her for more than a second.

After a minute or so, they sat either side of her. There were fingers in her hair again, others on her back. They anchored Mala with their tender caresses, soothing sounds, slowly drew her back to Earth, where her body laid quite heavily despite feeling as though all her bones had been replaced by jelly.

It was _exactly_ what she'd been there for. Not that Mala would expect anything less.

-HTTYD-

 **Right now it is four am and I am writing tomorrows kinky stuff... well, at least that night is covered. Now to sleep, or start the next one...**


End file.
